


Chess

by Donts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Gryffindor and Slytherin ruin the moment, Chess, F/M, Fluff, Purposely Losing, Twinkling Eyes, Who else would it be, of course, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Minerva beats Albus at chess for the very first time.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 11





	Chess

Albus and Minerva sat in comfortable silence, both focused on the chess board in front of them. The distant sounds of birds and kids playing on the quidditch field leaked in through the window of the headmaster's office. It was peaceful.

Minerva blew out a puff from her cigarette, eyes narrowed in concentration. A twinkle flew past her eyes as she realized she could win.

Minerva called out for her queen to move.

"Checkmate." 

Albus blew out a ring of smoke before setting down his pipe. He took in a deep breath, the smell of tobacco invading his nostrils, before sighing deeply. Though there was a twinkle in his eye too.

"Well done, Minerva." Dumbledore smiled at the woman in front of him.

"I believe that was my first time beating you." Minerva smiled, clearly proud with herself.

"I believe so." Albus confirmed.

Suddenly, the sound of distressed children filled the room. The pair look out the window to see what was the ruckus.

"Another fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Minerva sighed, watching two students fire jinxes at each other.

"You better go then. We'll play again tomorrow." Albus spoke contently.

Minerva nodded before hurriedly making her way to deal with her students.

Dumbledore relaxed into his seat and smiled. He could get used to letting her win.

**Author's Note:**

> Who was fighting doe ;)
> 
> Personally, I picture it was two of my friends that are always arguing since one is a Slytherin and the other is a Gryffindor lol.


End file.
